


Intervention

by LeoNita



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNita/pseuds/LeoNita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don needs a helping hand and his two brothers are more than willing to lend him theirs. Written for Hummerhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

[](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/)by [Leo-Nita](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/), 1 week, 10 hours ago

 

 

  
**WARNING! TURTLECEST!**

**Rating:**  NC-17

**Pairings:**  OT4 implied; Leo/Don; Raph/Mikey; OT3; OT4

**Summary:** Don needs a helping hand and his two brothers are more than willing to lend him theirs.

**Warnings:**  T-cest, threesome, mentions of OT4.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey Donnie, don’t you think it’d be way cozier if you slept in your bed instead of your keyboard?”

The genius turtle jolted awake, a thin line of drool hanging from his mouth.  “I-I wasn’t sleeping, just… resting my eyes”

Mikey chuckled. “C’mon dude, you need to rest. You’ve been working way too hard lately”

Don yawned and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. “I can’t sleep now; the security system isn’t upgraded yet. I think I’ll drink more coffee to keep me awake”

Mikey’s reply was replaced with a yelp caused by Raph who had pulled his tail in a hard yet playful way. “H-Hey! What gives!”

“C’mon Mikey, it’s past your bed time already” Raph said almost purring as he nuzzled his younger mate’s neck.

The red-clad turtle then turned his attention to Don. “And _you_ , no more coffee. Whatever the hell ya doin’ can wait till tomorrow so go to sleep now!”

Don sighed heavily. “Fine”

Raphael and Michelangelo turned to leave but the latter stopped on his tracks, whispered something to his older mate and returned to Donatello’s laboratory. He stood by the doorframe and observed his purple-clad brother turning off his computers and tidying up his desk but Mikey wouldn’t leave until he saw his brother was true to his word and went straight to bed instead of staying up one more hour like he’d been doing for the last two months following Leonardo’s departure.

Mikey’s gaze saddened; he didn’t understand why Splinter had to send his eldest brother away again, especially now that he and Don were just starting to experience the joy of a relationship beyond brotherly bonds. Leonardo’s absence was affecting them all in different levels but it was more than obvious that Donatello was suffering the most; after all, Leo was _his_ mate and even when they fooled around with each other, Don was always finding a way to get Leo to take him first before the others could have their fun. Lucky for Mikey, he had Raph help him at night when nightmares of his eldest brother never coming back got stronger and the fact that his methods included a session of mind blowing sex was an added bonus but what about Don? In what other ways did he cope with Leo’s absence other than locking himself up in his lab with his computer or in the garage fixing something?

An imaginary light bulb appeared over Mikey’s head, making the latter smile widely.

“Hey Donnie, you wanna join us?”

“Excuse me?” Don asked while organizing some blueprints.

“I mean, since you don’t wanna go to bed you might as well join me and Raph~” Mikey said teasingly as he approached the genius from behind.

The purple-clad turtle almost jumped out of his shell when he felt the smaller terrapin’s hands caress his buttocks and his beak nuzzling his neck.

“I bet we can help you get rid of that excess of energy” Mikey purred.

Don dropped the blueprints on the desk and swiftly spun around so he could face his baby brother. The latter batted his nonexistent eyelashes at him before leaning in for a kiss but to Michelangelo’s disappointment, Donatello planted both palms on his chest and pushed him away with a stern expression on his face.

“Sorry Mikey, not interested”

“Aww, c’mon! I miss your cute little Donnie and I’m sure Raphie wants a piece of that sweet butt of yours” Mikey pouted.

_“MIKEY!”_ Raphael yelled from outside.

“Just a sec, dude!” Mikey yelled back.

“I don’t feel like it, ok? Now leave before Raph comes here and drags you by the tail” Don said, picking up the papers he dropped and organizing them again.

_“MIKEY, C’MON!”_

Mikey was not one to give up so easily so he hugged his genius brother’s waist and pulled him against him. “C’mon Donnie~ You know you wanna”

“No, I don’t!” Don replied looking clearly annoyed.

“But Donnie~”

“MICHELANGELO, LEAVE ME ALONE!”

The younger terrapin jumped back; Don was so mad he could almost see smoke coming out of his ear slits. Leaving the fuming turtle to his business, Mikey ran out of the lab and straight into his lover’s arms.

“What happened in there? I heard yelling” Raph asked, glancing at the now closed lab door.

“Nothing” Mikey said, faking a grin. “I… I touched his stuff and he got kinda mad”

Raph gave him a questioning look that had Mikey grinning more and more he thought for a moment he was going to split his face in two.

“Ya sure ya ‘k Mikey?”

Mikey sighed. “Dude, you wanna shag or not? Cuz believe me, I can take care of myself if you don’t wanna”

“No thanks. Been waiting all day to hit this” Raph smirked, cupping his mate’s ass with both hands and lifting him in one swift motion.

Mikey tightened his legs around Raph’s shell to prevent himself from falling though with his mate’s hands gripping possessively at his rump, he didn’t see that happening anytime soon.

Raph’s lips came down to claim Mikey’s in a hungry, passionate kiss; both turtles tongue-battled in their way upstairs and disappeared in the darkness of their bedroom.  
Little did they know that someone else had been watching the entire scene with lecherous but sad eyes.

After witnessing his brothers’ passionate moment, Donatello sighed and went back to his lab to finish cleaning up his work station in order to ignore the growing member in his groin.

He picked up his pencils and pens and opened the drawer’s top shelf; a picture of the leader of the Hamato clan came to his sight making his heart shrink.  
Two months had passed since he heard Leo’s sultry voice whispering loving words in his ear every now and then, two months since he tasted his lips, two months since he felt those strong, skilled hands explore his olive-green body while he claimed him over and over till the point of exhaustion.

Two months since he made the blue-clad turtle that promise that kept him away from his other two brothers.

As much as Don wanted to accept Mikey’s offering, a part of him constantly reminded him of the promise he had to keep. Even when Leo had told him that wouldn’t be necessary and he could do as he pleased until he returned, it just didn’t feel right. If someone was going to pin him on the bed and take him in all ways possible that should be Leonardo.  
Don kissed the picture of his love before putting it back where he found it and slumped on the bed.

Two months.

He rolled on his side and pulled the bed sheets to his nose; Leo’s scent was still there, it was faint but to Don that was better than nothing.  
However, he felt another scent hit his nostrils. Mikey’s sweet scent mixed with Raph’s musk. The genius turtle smiled as his mind recreated the last minutes, he could feel his baby brother’s lips on his neck again and his warm hands toying with his lower parts and those blue eyes staring at him so lovingly and lustfully.

Donatello felt the beginnings of an erection coming to life and he sighed in frustration.

It was time for yet another cold shower.

…

 

 

Groans and moans of pleasure filled the room while the bed rocked and creaked in time with their moves.

The bigger terrapin thrusted into his smaller mate faster and faster as he approached his climax making sure his free hand kept the same tempo over Mikey’s weeping cock.  The sea green turtle moaned and panted, shaking his head from side to side and clinging to the broad shoulders hovering over him. Soon enough both turtles were moaning each other’s names as they reached their orgasms. Their mouths joined in a less desperate kiss before Raph pulled out to lie along beside his mate. 

“Wow… that was something” He said once he recovered his breath.

When Mikey didn’t come with one of his trademark remarks, Raphael frowned and turned to his side. “Ya ‘k, kid? Did I do something wrong?”

Mikey’s eyes widened. “No way! You were awesome as always”

“Then what’s the matter?”

“I was just thinking about Donnie. Have you noticed how strange he’s been lately?”

“Strange… how?”

“You know... distant, shyer than usual, gloomy”

“Funny, I thought he was always like that” Raph joked.

“Very funny” Mikey huffed and rolled on the bed so his mate had a clear view of his shell.

“Awww, don’t get mad” Raph chuckled and turned Mikey to his back, quickly smothering him with kisses.

It didn’t take long for Mikey to start giggling a returning Raph’s affections; his hotheaded mate sure had a way to lighten the mood and make him smile even in his worst moments. If only he could share this joy with a certain someone.

“Yer frownin’ again~” Raph chided.

“Oh… Am I?” Mikey said grinning sheepishly.

“Tell me what’s on yer mind already, knucklehead!”

“Few minutes ago, I invited Donnie for a threesome and… well, he didn’t take it nicely”

Raph hummed. “So that would explain the yellin’ back there”

Mikey nodded. “He said he wasn’t interested but I could see he was lying. He totally wanted to but something is stopping him”

“I bet he must feel like he’s cheating Leo or somethin’, y’know?”

The orange-clad turtle looked at his mate in puzzlement and the latter rolled his eyes before explaining himself. “Remember when he was here and we had our first foursome? Donnie didn’t want any of that unless…”

“…Unless Leo was there too” Mikey finished the statement.

“Exactly”

“But that doesn’t make any sense! He knows Leo doesn’t care if we play with each other; Don is his like you are mine and that won’t ever change!”

“I know but what can we do ‘bout it?” Raph shrugged. “Don’s way too depressed thinking about Leo to remember that”

“Then we’ll have to make him remember”

“Have something in mind?”  

“Sure thing but first Imma need more Raphie juice to fuel up my brain” Mikey chuckled as he straddled his mate in less than a blink.

Raphael couldn’t help but laugh. “Yer crazy kid!”

The rest of the night, both turtles spent it planning their next move to get Don out of his shell. That…and fucking each other’s brains out. 

…

 

 

For the next four days, Donatello paid close attention to his brothers’ behavior. Their constant teasing and sometimes exaggerated displays of affection were getting on his nerves and more than once he had to hit the showers to soothe his aching member with freezing cold water; it’s not that masturbation hadn’t come to his mind but to him it was like another way of breaking his promise, Leonardo was the one who deserved his attention and intimate thoughts but after two months of zero action in bed, it was hard to picture his blue-clad mate doing something of sexual nature.

The fifth and sixth day weren’t better than the other ones; more than once he had caught his brothers during their love sessions on the table, the couch, the dojo, the bathroom, the kitchen, the garage, on top of the bike, on the back seat of the BattleShell… not even his lab had been spared.

The worst part of it was that he couldn’t say anything about it, if he _did_ he was sure his brothers would try to lure him into bed and this time he wouldn’t be able to say no.

He would break his promise.

And so he remained quiet, constantly filling his mind with numbers instead of sex positions and freezing his shell with each shower he took.

When Sunday came, the resident genius braced himself for another day of teasing but to his luck, his brothers were nowhere to be seen. He went to the kitchen to find a note or something that explained Raph and Mikey’s disappearance but he found nothing except for a table full of his favorite food.

Still feeling eerie, Donatello went to check out the entire lair for any sign of his brothers. Needless to say his search was unsuccessful.  
He returned to the kitchen and once there the genius took his time to notice every little detail; Mikey sure had outdone himself. Maybe that was his way to make it up to Don for an entire week of teasing.

The smell of fresh coffee hit Don’s nostrils, immediately watering his mouth.  
He was about to pull up a chair when a gloved hand came to cover his mouth and his mask was turned so it became a blindfold; gathering all his courage he tried to hit whoever was behind him with his free arm but the same was painfully twisted behind his back.  
The mysterious force that now held him hostage forced Donatello to walk and the latter had no other choice but to do so. More than once he struggled and squirmed against his captor’s grip and his muffled cries calling for his brothers echoed all over the lair.

_‘Maybe this is why I haven’t seen Mikey and Raph all day! Maybe they got captured too by… whoever the hell this guy is!_

Don tried to use some escape techniques Leonardo had taught him but whoever his captor was knew Don’s intentions and moved his other hand close to the pressure points in his arm.  
The purple-clad ninja immediately stopped fighting.

_‘Well, there goes my plan. Who the fuck is this guy anyway?_

He felt himself being guided to the stairs; almost tripped twice on his way up but eventually he made it to the second floor. Don wondered if his captor was taking him with his brothers and once there, what would he do to them? That is, of course, if he hadn’t already finished with other two siblings. Memories of the time the lair was invaded by Karai and The Foot came to the genius’ mind.

What if she had discovered their new, new home? Last time Leo was lucky to find them alive, what if this time he wasn’t so lucky.  _‘What if… what if we’re dead by the time he comes home?!’_ Don thought. _‘Please Raph, Mikey… please, be ok… please!_  

Don was so deep into his thoughts that he didn’t notice they had stopped. He felt his captor kick the door twice; that made Don panic even more. _‘Shit, is there someone else inside? What the fuck! I knew I should’ve triple checked the security system!’_

The door opened and Don was pushed inside roughly. He thought he would hit the floor but surprisingly, he hit a soft, cold bed. Now he was free, he swiftly jumped up and fixed his mask, ready to fight… Raph?

 “I told you to be gentle with him, Raphie!” Mikey chided.

“No, ya said that I had to bring ‘im here. Ya never said I had to be gentle” Raph replied, getting rid of his ninja suit and gloves.

Don stared at them, mouth hanging open. “W-wha… but I… and… the… huh!?”

“I know I’m sexy, Donnie. Don’t need to tell me, you can close your mouth now” Mikey teased.

“GUYS, WHAT THE HELL! Gimme a heart attack, why don’t you! If that was meant to be a prank I swear I’ll-”

“-sorry dude but I think it’s time for an intervention”

“Intervention? Look Mikey, if this for the amount of time I spend in the lab-”

“It ain’t that” Raph replied.

“Then what is it?” Don asked demandingly.

Mikey walked across the bedroom and sat beside his genius brother, draping an arm around his shoulders. “My dear Donnie, ever since Leo left-”

Don rolled his eyes. “-for the love of pizza, here we go again. Guys, I’m fine!”

“No, you’re not! You haven’t been the same! You’re distant and quiet and I don’t think you’ve noticed but I’ve put extra effort on being less noisy, I’ve been cooking your favorite meals, I’ve tried to help you in your lab but all you do is ignore me and Raphie!”

“Not to mention yer stupid celibacy” Raph added. “Jesus Don, do ya even jerk off?”

“Oh so that’s it? Just because I don’t want to fool around with you two you think I have a problem?” Don replied, standing up and away from his youngest brother.

“But Donnie, that’s not-”

“I can survive without sex unlike you two!” Don continued now pacing around the room. “And another thing, don’t think I haven’t noticed the teasing and your full day romps!”

“So you _have_ noticed!” Mikey beamed. “Thank god, I thought it wasn’t gonna work”

“Well, it’s hard to ignore the stench coming from my lab. MY LAB, YOU GUYS! Haven’t you marked enough places already?!”

Mikey and Raph shared looks and grinned. “Well, not quite but-”

“-Can’t you think of anything but sex, you… you sex starved carzy nymphos? Would it kill you to just LET. ME. BE and stop thinking with your DICKS EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE?!”

By the time Don was done fuming, the adrenaline and anger had wore off, he leaned against a wall till his tail touched the ground and panted heavily. He had never been this angry and frustrated before… and neither had he ever said such horrible things to his siblings. Now with a clearer mind he realized there were some things that should’ve never left his mouth.

“Ow Donnie. You didn’t need to go that far”

Donatello almost lost his breath when he glanced up and saw his baby brother’s eyes flooded with tears before he ran out of his and Raph’s room. “No, Mikey… wait, I-”

“Wow, Donnie. Just… wow” Raph’s dark voice had Don flinching and making him wish the earth would just swallow him before his red-clad brother could literally destroy him for hurting his beloved little sunshine.

“Kid just wanted to help ya and ya insult him. Real smooth, genius” The sai wielder continued while approaching Don.

“Raph, I didn’t mean to! I swear!” The latter replied raising his hands in a defensive pose.

He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the blow to come. But it didn’t. Raphael sighed and knelt before his genius brother. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya, just want ya to listen what I gotta say”

Slowly, Don opened his eyes and lowered his hands. “Go on”

“We all get it that what ya have with Leo is deep and shit and we would never force ya to do anything ya don’t wanna but we’re losing you and it’s bad nuff Fearless ain’t here already. We don’t wanna feel like ya left us too. But… I guess it’s kinda late for that, ain’t it?”

With that said, Raph straightened up and left Don alone with his thoughts.

The purple-clad turtle allowed himself a moment to replay the entire conversation in his head; if he was honest with himself he had to admit he’d been ignoring his brothers till the point he had turned into a new version of a broody Leo and why? Because he couldn’t stop thinking of anything other than sex every time he saw them, touched them or simply looked at them in the eye?  

On the other hand, it was _their_ fault as well. They had awakened Don’s darker, pervy side with their little games.

“But what if Mikey’s right and they were only trying to help me?” He said to himself.

The genius turtle groaned in frustration. He couldn’t believe things had gotten so complicated and just because of a promise.

The promise.

"Maybe if I tell them, they’ll understand” Don thought at loud. “I just hope Raph’s wrong and it isn’t too late”

 …

 

 

Don’s knuckles rapped on the wooden door; it was past midnight but the lights in Mikey’s room were still on, Don could see them from the small keyhole. He never saw Raph joining him in the bedroom so he assumed Mikey was alone, which was perfect at the moment.

“Mikey? Mikey, it’s me… Don. Can I… can I come in?”

The genius’ posture almost crumbled when he heard Mikey locking his door but even so, he continued talking; if he was lucky, his brother would at least listen to him.  “Mikey, I know you and Raph just wanted to help me cope with Leo’s absence… though I don’t see how sex is the solution”

That comment made the genius slap himself mentally. _‘Way to blow an apology, Donatello’_

“Sorry, sorry! I… just forget I even said that! What I’m trying to say is: I really, really appreciate your concern and yes, you’re right, I _have_ been distant; it’s just that… I-I miss Leo, more than could ever imagine. I miss his smile, his voice, the way he held me and loved me”

Don felt a lump forming in his throat; he took a deep breath and swallowed loudly. _‘Keep it together, buddy’_

“Don’t get me wrong, you guys are amazing and I do _miss_ you, if you know that I mean, but I honestly don’t think I can”

“Sure you can” Mikey’s voice came through wooden barrier. The purple-clad ninja was relieved to finally hear Michelangelo’s voice and he almost sobbed in joy when he saw the door opening and his baby brother coming out. “You just have to let _us_ do the job”

Don sighed. “It’s not that, Mikey. I… well, I promised Leo; I promised I would wait for him. That’s why I’ve been kinda avoiding you”

“Kinda?”

“… Ok, _totally_ avoiding you”

“But even so, we could still hang out. You know, like bros! Unless…”

Michelangelo looked up into Don’s eyes and there was it; that hint of desire oozing from them that made him realize what the real problem was.  “You don’t wanna just hang out like bros, is that it?”

Don’s cheeks reddened as he nodded in acceptance.

“Aww Donnie, Leo won’t be mad at you” Mikey cooed reassuringly. “I mean, what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, right?”

“But _I_ would know it!” Don argued mildly. “And I could never break a promise! Especially one I made to _Leo_ ”

“And that’s really sweet but you’re not made of stone. You need this and we need you” Mikey smiled at him sweetly before leaning in for a kiss and this time, it wasn’t rejected.

The purple clad ninja hesitated for a moment but returned the kiss, hugging Mikey closer to his being and timidly opening his mouth to accept the youngest exploring tongue.

“I need you” Mikey said huskily once their lips parted.

“What about Raph?” Don panted.

“He’s number one in my books but even The Mikester needs Donnie time every once in a while”

“No, I mean… isn’t Raph, you know… doesn’t he want to-”

“- ya sure change yer mind quickly, Donnie-boy”

Don jumped when he noticed the emerald muscular turtle coming from behind Mikey with a smug smirk on his face. “Raph? What the- were you here the whole time!?”

“More or less” He answered, then looked at Mikey. “Gotta hand it to you, goofball. Yer lil’ plan worked after all”

“Plan? Mikey, what’s he talking about?” Don demanded, giving his baby brother a suspicious look.

Mikey giggled and grabbed Don’s wrists, pulling him inside the bedroom. “We’ll explain later, for now… let’s have a little fun”

The genius turtle could only see how the door closed behind him, locking him with his two horny siblings. He felt Raphael hugging his waist from behind, caressing his sides and his thighs with a delicacy that he only reserved for the olive green turtle. Although his body told him to surrender, Don’s mind was still yelling him to escape so he began to struggle between Raph and Mikey.

 “Don’t fight it, genius. Enjoy” Raph said in a deep voice that made Don’s toes curl.

The olive turtle let out a churr and closed his eyes at the feeling of Raph’s tongue on his neck.

Mikey chuckled. “Oh, he’s enjoying it alright”

“I’m gonna get you back for this!” Don growled.

“Please do. And when I say _‘do’_ , I mean _‘me’_ , get it?”

“Lame much, Mikey?” Raph teased.

The sea green turtle stuck out his tongue to blow a raspberry at his mate and then used it to lick Don’s inner thighs in small circles. The warm and talented pink muscle had Donatello parting his legs slightly to give Mikey more access while, Raph worked on untying Don’s obi, leather gear and mask leaving kisses along the way.

“C’mon little Donnie, how about you come out and play hmm?” Mikey cooed, licking at the slowly opening cartilage in front of his face.

Don didn’t think he could resist more teasing; he was about to drop down when he felt Raph’s fingers play with his tail and Mikey’s tickling his entrance. The purple clad ninja quickly tucked his tail in as tight as he could and struggled once again.

“Guys, I…I don’t…”

“Don’t sweat it, I ain’t fucking you” Raph calmed him down. “Neither of us will”

“We won’t?”

Raph shot his mate a glare and shook his head.

“I-I mean, of course we won’t!” The youngest smiled wryly, still not understanding Raph’s plan.

“This is how we do it, ya get to fuck Mikey and I get yer mouth. We’ll let Fearless get yer ass when he gets back but after that, ya gotta make it up to us” Raph explained. “That ok with ya?”

“I… guess so” Don answered a bit reluctantly.

“Dudes, can we hurry up? I’m like super horny now!”

“Dammit Mikey, and then ya get all sensitive when Don calls ya a nympho” Raph laughed.

“About that, I’m really sorry for what happened earlier guys”

Mikey stood up, cupped his face and gave him a quick kiss. “You can make it up to me by fucking me senseless and milking Raph dry”

Don smiled. “Deal” 

The dark green terrapin guided Don to the bed and made him lay down; Mikey climbed on top of him and covered his neck with kisses before returning to the opening slit between Don’s legs. It didn’t take him much time to make the genius release his erection and soon enough, Mikey was licking the shaft sensually, his eyes never leaving Don’s.

“Suck ‘im off but don’t let him cum” Raph ordered. 

With a quick nod, Mikey lowered his mouth and Don shuddered at the warmth that talented mouth offered. The sea green turtle wrapped a hand around the base to prevent his genius brother from cuming while he continued to taste him.

“Bet ya missed Mikey’s big mouth around yer cock, didn’t ya Donnie?” Raph purred on Don’s ear.

“Y-yes”

“Ya wanna fuck that ass?”

Don licked his lips in anticipation. “Mmhmm”

“Ya heard the turtle, Mikey. On yer hands and knees”

Mikey let go of Don’s cock with a loud slurp before replying. “On it, boss!”

“Wait! Where’s the lube?” Don asked alarmed.

“Already prepped for you, Donnie” Mikey said wiggling his hips provocatively. “You like?”

Don’s head bobbed up and down, an idiotic smirk decorating his face.

“Come and get some, you big boy~” Mikey purred.

The olive green turtle sat up quickly and positioned behind his baby brother lining up his weeping cock before pushing it into Mikey’s velvet lube-soaked tunnel.  

“Oh god… Mikey” He gasped.

The smaller turtle winked at him. “Just Mikey is enough, dude”

Raph snorted. “Dumbass”

Mikey ignored the insult and started to move back and forth, encouraging Don to do the same. The genius turtle quickly caught the message and soon he was thrusting in and out making sure he hit Mikey’s bundle of nerves; he knew how vocal Mikey was during sex and he was dying to hear him moan and scream out his name. He didn’t have to wait long, fortunately. As soon as they picked the right pace, Michelangelo was churring, panting and crying out Don’s name in pleasure.

This was infinite times better than any porn movie in the history of porn movies.

Don felt the bed creak and with the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Raph’s thick, large cock. A dark green hand cupped his cheek and made him face the swollen member. “I have a treat for ya. Open up”

Don opened his mouth and accepted Raph’s cock, his tongue already lapping at the tip to taste the salty juices coming from it.

“Fuck, that’s the stuff!” Raph churred.

The sea green turtle turned his head as far as he could and observed at his brothers with a mesmerized look that caused him to drop down. He moved his free hand to take care of himself but the warmth of another hand made him moan; looking between his legs, he noticed it was Don’s hand around his cock, moving up and down and thumbing the tip thus heightening Mikey’s pleasure.

Mikey’s loud moaning increased Don’s excitement, obliging him to move faster inside the sea green ass and open his mouth wider to take more of Raph’s dick. Trying to suppress his gag reflex, he moved his head forward until his beak touched Raph’s plastron.The dark green turtle gasped when the tip of his penis touched the back of Don’s throat; it had been a while since the genius deep throated him like this and it felt amazing. He was more than eager to fuck Don’s mouth but Raph could see his genius brother was having a bit of a hard time so, reluctantly, he pulled his cock out earning a questioning look from Don.

“Easy bro, don’t want ya to choke or something. Just a simple BJ will do”

The olive green turtle nodded and followed Raph’s instructions, wrapping his lips around his brother’s meaty penis while his tongue languidly lapped at the length and tracing the familiar veins one by one. 

“Duuuudes… I…hhnng… I’m gonna~!” Mikey moaned.

“S-same here” Raph grunted. “F-fuck Donnie!”

Raph’s semen filled Don’s mouth while the genius emptied himself inside Mikey, making the latter shot his load covering Don’s hand and his own plastron with his sticky seed. Don drank every single drop of Raph’s cum, Mikey lapped Don’s flaccid cock clean and the dark green terrapin brought the genius’ cum covered hand and licked Mikey’s juices.

Once they were relatively clean, Don lied down on the soft covers between Mikey and Raph. 

“Thanks Donnie” Mikey panted, snuggling closer to the olive green terrapin.

“Me? Thank _you_ , guys” Don chuckled. “That was great!”

“Ya won’t go emo on us again, genius?”

“Nuh-uh, never again”

“You’ll let us help you when you need it?”

“Yeah Mikey. And I have to admit, you’re one sneaky clever turtle”

“Never underestimate The Mikester, dude” Mikey grinned. “Soooo… anyone up for round two?”

“Don’t think so. I’m plum tuckered out” Raph replied.

“Not even if _I_ joined this time?” 

The trio sat up all at once at the sound of the familiar voice coming from the doorframe. A smirking Leonardo waved “hello” at them almost laughing at their shocked faces.

“I see they’ve been taking good care of you, Donnie” Leo said, looking at his mate.

Don, on the other hand, pulled the bed sheets to cover himself; his face red in shame. “I… Leo, i-it’s not… they… and I, well-”

“Relax love, it’s ok!” Leo smiled, sitting on the bed beside his mate. “Honestly, this is the best welcome I’ve had in ages”

“It is?” Don asked in surprise.

“But… I bet you can make it even better?” Leo purred, his hand caressing Don’s thigh suggestively.

 The blue-clad turtle didn’t have a moment to react and before he knew it, Don was throwing his arms around his shoulders and pulling the leaf green turtle on top of his olive toned body, his mouth attacked Leo’s lips hungrily and his hips rocking to grind both his and his lover’s lower plastrons together.

The twin churrs filling the room plus the erotic scene developing before their eyes had both Mikey and Raph looking at his siblings with their mouths agape.

“I dunno about you but I ain’t missing this show” Raph whispered to his smaller mate.

“Neither am I!” Mikey beamed. “I guess we should help Donnie more often, don’t you think?”

“Guys, if you really want to be helpful, shut up and join already!” Don replied after he pulled away from the leader’s mouth.

Leo laughed. “Geez Donnie, what have these perverts done to you!”

“Questions later, fuck me now!” Don growled and pulled down his mate for another passionate kiss. 

…

 

Hours passed until they all finally collapsed on the bed.

The first three rounds of hard, steamy sex were obviously with Leo; Don had been so eager for the leader’s cock that he almost forgot to prep himself but it was Mikey who lent him a hand and left him ready in a jiffy. The feeling of Leo thrusting inside him after two months was glorious, those calloused hands still remembered where and how to touch him; his kisses still left him breathless and those eyes… those dark pools of wonder… Don gladly drowned in them, let them hypnotize him.

Leo tried to be gentle but Don had acted so demandingly that he had no choice but be rougher and rougher; lucky for him, his mate never complained.

The following hours belonged to Raph and Mikey; it was mainly teasing and blowing, they didn’t know Don could take more punishment after witnessing how Leo pounded into him but once they got the yes from Don, they satisfied their needs at last.  
Now that they were all sleeping, Donatello looked at each one of his brothers, especially Raph and Mikey.

Deep inside, the genius turtle agreed with them. If this is what happened after they helped him out, then he certainly wouldn’t mind having another “intervention” anytime soon.

Smiling, he rested his head on Leo’s plastron and drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
